OH BABY!
by Mastertamari
Summary: Summary inside. Slight SasuMaleYuna, main SasuYuna Female that is , some NaruYuna, Sight and I mean a little little bit SakuSasu, NaruIno, SaiSaku, ShikaTema, GaaLulu, NejiRikku, LeeTen, KibaHina, KakashixShizune and thats all for now!
1. Chapter 1: Confessed feelings

Tamari:Hey guys, sorry that i didnt update and awhile. And dont worry im going to finished my another stories.

Sasuke:...

Yuna:...

Tamair:...uhhhh.

Yuna:WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU MAKE ME A BOY!

Tamari:HEY! Dont blame me, blame Casey and Clare.

Yuna:YOUR THE IDIOT THAT LISTENED TO THEM!

Tamari:There my best friends, of couse i listened to them.

Yuna:(Growls).

Sasuke:(Sigh). Yuna calm down.

Yuna:CALM DOWN! HOW ABOUT SHE TURNS YOU INTO A GIRL, AND YOU TELL ME HOW IT FEELS!

Tamari:Yuna, Sasuke's right you should calm down.

Yuna:(Sigh).

Tamari:Besides, your not going to be a guy forever, your just one in the begining.

Yuna:Alright. You better not be lieing!

Tamari:Oh! And before i forget i got some of the names from Shugo Chara, and my friends kinda got the idea from watching sailor moon.

Tamari:Remember i dont own any of the Naruto characters. I only own Yuna(Both male and female), Rikku, Lulu, Lita, Saya and Yuki.

Summary: After Yuna (Her names still Yuna, even though shes a guy) confess his love for Sasuke, and was kindly rejected. Hes sent on a mission. While on the mission he was kidnapped and almost experiented (I think thats how you spell it, tell me if im wrong) on. But thanks to a mysterious little girl he was saved. But whats this! hes turned into a girl?

Warning:Bad language, sexual scenes, Oocness, violents and more.

Pairings:Slight SasuMaleYuna, main SasuYuna(Female Yuna, that is), some NaruYuna, Sight ( and i mean a little little bit) SakuSasu, NaruIno, SaiSaku, GaaLulu, ShikaTema, LeeTen, NejiRikk, KibaHina, KakashixShizune, and thats all for now.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**'Inner thoughts'**

_'Flashbacks/dreams'_

_

* * *

_

XXXOH BABY!XXX

Chapter 1: Confessed feelings

(Male Yuna P.O.V.).

BEEP BEEP BEEP 'uh what is that annoying sound'. BEEP BEEP BEEP ' wait, it sounds so familiar'. BEEP BEEP BEEP 'oh now i remember thats my alarm clock'. BEEP BEEP BE-. I slammed my hand down on the damn thing (to shut it up of couse). And sat up in my bed.

"Uhhh."I yawned and stretched my arms over my head.

I looked at my alarm clock, and groaned when i saw what time it was.

9:09 am. With a sigh, i got out of bed and made my way to my bathroom. I removed my clothes and dump them on the floor, and stepped into the shower. I turned the water on, and sighed as the warm water touched my skin.

After i washed up , i got out of the shower, then grabbed a white towel and tied it around my waist.

I walked into my room, and went over to my dresser and grabbed some black boxers, then went over to my closet. I stepped inside and looked for something to wear. After about 10 minutes, i deside on a white T shite and a pair of tight dark purple pants. I walked over to my full body mirror and looked my self over. I grinned at myself and then exit my room closing the door behide me.

I walked down the stairs, and headed into the kitchen.

'Hmmm what to eat, what to eat.' I thought as i walked over to the fridge, and pulled out a pack of bacon and eggs.

After i finished cooking eating and cleaning, i walk over to the front door, and put on my black ninja shoes, then exit my house locking the door behide me (I already have my keys in my pocket). And headed to the training grounds.

* * *

(At the training grounds).

As i reached the training grounds, i could already see Sasuke waiting for me.

"Hn, your late."Sasuke said to me, with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

I rolled my eyes and said."Jeez, im only 4 minutes late, sue me."

"Hn."Sasuke repelled and got into a fighting position.

I sighed and got in to a position myself.

"You ready."He said.

I nodded. And then our sparing match begen.

* * *

(3 hour and 13 minute later).

I was laying on the ground panting and sweating. I turned my head to my left, and see Sasuke panting too.

I laughed and rolled on my side.

Sasuke looked at me with an eyebrow raise.

"What are you laughing about, baka."He said and sat up.

I ignored the insult and answered.

"I dont know, its just times like these."I said.

Now he was looking at me with a look that said, 'what-kind-of-Crack-are-you-on'.

"hehehe, what i mean is im going to miss times like this, you know with just you and me."I said and sat up next to him.

"What do you mean by miss?"He asked.

I shrugged."I dont know, i just have this weird feeling that thing are going to change."

"Nothing going to change, its just you being paranoid."He said and layed back down.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Even if i tell you something that can ruin our friendship forever?"

"Oh, and whats that."

I bit my lower lip.

"That i like you."I said and looked down to the ground.

"And the problem would b-."

"No Sasuke i like you, like you, and another words i think im in love with you." I answered keeping my eyes on the ground.

I felt Sasuke sat up beside me, i knew his eyes wide.

I glanced up at Sasuke, and saw him biting his lip. I sighed already knowing what he was going to say.

"Its alright Sasuke, i know your straight."I said.

"Im sorry Y-."

"Its alright, really Sasuke i just wanted to let you know, thats all."I said and smiled, but in the inside it was killing me. I mean i knew what he was going to say, i guess i just didnt want it to be true.

"I really hope we can still be friends." I say.

He smiles at me and said yes.

"Well!"I said and stood up.

"Sense we got that all out, i'll let you buy me lunch."I announced and started walking back to the village.

I heard him mumble a 'idiot', but none the less he still followed me.

* * *

(With Yuna).

I was at my house, just getting back from Sasuke treating me to lunch, dinner and dessert (Ok maybe i forced him into buying me all that food).

I took a quick shower and then put on some dark purple boxer and black sweat pants (Im to lazy to put on a shirt).

I walked over to my bed and layed down throwing the covers over my shoulder.

"Sasuke."I whispered, before i fell asleep.

* * *

Tamari:Sorry if its short, its been awhile.

Yuna:I guess it was ok.

Sasuke:Hn.

Tamari:Sasuke, cant you be a little more nicer.

Sasuke:Hn.

Tamari:THATS IT! YOUR GOING TO START LISTENING TO ME, RIGHT NOW!

Sasuke:Or what?

Tamari:Or this (grabs pink pen).

Tamari:"Sasuke was skipping around in a garden full of flower."

Sasuke:WHAT!

Tamari:"Wearing a pretty pink ballerina dress."

Sasuke:WEARING WHAT!

Tamari:"Then, Sasuke saw his good old friend Orochimaru, who seems to have a 'hard' problem. So Sasuke being the good friend he is, got on his knees in front of Orochimaru and unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxer, and pull out his hard c-."

Sasuke:OK, OK! I GET IT! JUST STOP ALRIGHT!

Tamari:(smirks) good.

Yuna:R&R please!

Yuna and Tamari:BYE!


	2. Chapter 2: Mission time

Tamari:HELLOOO EVERYONE!

Yuna:Uhhh, whats with her.

Sasuke:She ate an whole case of ice cream.

Yuna:Oooh. Since Tamari's to ice cream drunk to talk.

Tamari:I AM NOT!

Yuna:Yeahh, sure your not.

Yuna:Anywho, Tamari does not own any of the Naruto characters.

Sasuke:She only owns Rikku, Lulu, Lita. I own Yuna got that, and we both own Saya and Yuki.

Summary: After Yuna (Her names still Yuna, even though shes a guy) confess his love for Sasuke, and was kindly rejected. Hes sent on a mission. While on the mission he was kidnapped and almost experiented on. But thanks to a mysterious little girl he was saved. But whats this! hes turned into a girl?

Warning:Bad language, sexual scenes, Oocness, violents and more.

Pairings:Slight SasuMaleYuna, main SasuYuna(Female Yuna, that is), some NaruYuna, maybe some KibaYuna, Sight ( and i mean a little little bit) SakuSasu, NaruIno, SaiSaku, GaaLulu, ShikaTema, LeeTen, NejiRikk, KibaHina, KakashixShizune, and thats all for now.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**'Inner thoughts'**

_'Flashbacks/dreams'_

_

* * *

_

XXXOH BABY!XXX

Chapter 2: Mission time

(Male Yuna P.O.V.).

A week has pasted since i told Sasuke how i feel, and he kepted his promised and were still friends. And if you guys haven't figured it out, im gay. I started to noticed it awhile ago, that i couldn't stop looking at guys, i wasn't to surprised later that i started to have feeling for Sasuke (Who wouldn't like him). Its only been a year since we bought Sasuke back to the vilage. After he killed Itachi, he went to kill Orochimaru, But that snake bastard got away at the last minute. Wait, im going waaay off topic here. Anyway, were was i? Oh yeah. About 4 months ago i started to have feelings for Sasuke. At first i just shrugged and pushed it away, but as time pasted it got stronger, until i finally admited that i was in love with Uchiha Sasuke. Ino was the first person i tolded that i was gay and that i loved Sasuke. She wasn't surprised, i mean i never really liked girls, dont get me wrong or everything, there are a lot of girls after me, i just dont like them like that.

'Your off topic again'I heard too (A/N her name is too) say.

Oh, right sorry. Ino and me our best friends, shes a great friend and shes like a sister to me. After i told her i was gay, she was ok with it, she still wantn't to be friends and shes the one that told me i should tell Sasuke how i feel. At first i was like 'noooo way', but after a week of her complaining and 'you-should-tell-him', i gave in, and told her i'll tell Sasuke how i feel, when i was ready of couse. Anywho after i told Ino i was gay, i told the rest of the gang. Some of them were shocked and some didnt care, i was really happy that they all still wantn't to be friend after that.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

'i wonder who that is' I thought as i open the frort door.

"Kiba."I said.

"Hey Yuney-chan."Kiba said and grinned at me.

I glared at him.

"Dont call me that."Jeez, just because im gay, doesn't mean i want to be treated like a girl. Ok, i might act like a girl, and for some weird reason i buy girls clothes. That doesn't mean im a girl right?

"What are you doing here?"I asked him and stepped aside to let him in.

"Ohhh, its somebodys time of the month."Kiba said and laughed.

'Kami-sama, im going to kill him.'I thought angry.

"Lady Tsunade, wants to see us."He said and sat down on my couch.

"Us?"I say and walked over to him.

He nodded his head."Yeah, she said something about a mission."He says and put his arms behide his head.

I nodded and walked out of the room, to go change.

* * *

(With Yuna and Kiba).

Me and Kiba was walking to the hokage's tower. We were both talking about liitle things, like what Tsunade wantn't, and how our traing is going, and him being a dumbass and asked me do i have a boyfriend.

"Kiba, if you ask me that one more time, im going to cut off you dick and shove it up your ass."I say and give him the, 'you-know-i-would' look.

We reached the hokage tower and walked inside.

"Hey Shizune."I say, as we walked to the hokage's office door.

"Oh, hi Yuna and Kiba, how are you both doing."Shizune asked us and smiles.

"Good."We both answered at the same time.

"Thats good."Shizune says and knocked on the door.

"Lady hokage, Kiba and Yuna are here."Shizune said. We than heard a 'seed them in'.

Shizune opened the door, and walked in with me and Kiba behide her.

I saw Hinata, Shino, Sai, Lee, Tenten and Gai.

"Ok. Now that you all are here, i have a mission for the 8 of you."Tsunade said and put her elbows up on her desk.

"What kind of mission, hokage-sama."I heard Sai asked.

"You all will be watching a vilage. I have been informed that some of the vilagers of the montain vilage (A/N thats a real vilage right?), have spotted Kabuto, now if thats true, he can lead us to Orochimaru. I am giving you one month to seach for him. Now this mission is originally A ranked, but if theres no sign of him and this was all just a rumor, it will be D ranked. I want you all to leave tomorrow morning, got that." She said, and we all nodded our heads.

"Good, dismissed."Tsunade said and reached under her desk.

We all leave the room.

* * *

(With Yuna and Sasuke).

"Hey Sasuke." I say.

"Hey, heard you got a mission."He asked me with his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah, what about you."I asked and seat down next to him.

"Same, how long is your mission."He asked me.

"One month, you."I asked.

"Same."

"Well, since we wont see each other for a whole month, lets get somthing to eat."I smiled and stood up.

"Is food all you think about."He asked as we started walking.

"No, but right now, yeah."I say.

"Baka."

"Bastard."

"Idiot."

"Jerk."

"Girly girl."

"I AM NOT A GIRLY GIRL"I shouted at him. He smirks at me, and i glared at him.

"Whatever you say."He said and walked ahead of me.

"Bastard."I said and followed.

* * *

(The next day).

I walked to the front door and slipped my shoes on. I got up early today and did all the thing i always do. I didnt have to pack, since i did that last night, after i got back from Sasuke's. I packed the necessary thing, like extra clothes, kunais and shurikens, things like that. After i got my shoes on, i grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

* * *

(At the gate).

As i slowly make my way to the entrance gate, i could already see everybody else there.

I walked up to them and nodded my head, they all did the same thing. And with that we were off.

* * *

(With Yuna).

I dropped my bag down on the floor, and seat down on the brown faded couch. It took us three day to get to the montain vilage, and when we got here we found this house, its on top of one of the montain so we can see all of the vilage and its just about a 5 minute walk to the vilage. Its not that big but its not small neither, it has one room which the girls will be sharing, and a big den, living room and kitchen. Sense the den was so big we desided to use it as a room. We already choose who would keep look out first (Gai), and tomorrow were all going to seach for Kabuto.

Even though its been three days, i cant help but wonder how Sasuke's mission is going.

* * *

Tamari:AND THERE YOU HAVE IT!

Yuna:Ok, who gave her sweets again!

Sasuke:I dont know, but when i find out who did, their dead.

Yuna:R&R please!

Tamari:PLEASE!

Sasuke and Yuna:Bye!


	3. Chapter 3:

Tamari:Hey everybody! Sorry about last time, i had a little to much sugar.

Yuna:Yeah, you were a little out of it.

Sasuke:A little? She was acting like a kid that ate all the candy out of the candy store.

Tamari:OK, OK! I GET IT, I WAS OUT OF IT, JEEZ!

Sasuke:Whatever.

Yuna:Tamari does not own any of the Naruto characters. She only owns Rikku, Lulu, Lita an-.

Sasuke:And thats all. I own Yuna, and we both own Saya and Yuki.

Summary: After Yuna (Her names still Yuna, even though shes a guy) confess his love for Sasuke, and was kindly rejected. Hes sent on a mission. While on the mission he was kidnapped and almost experiented on. But thanks to a mysterious little girl he was saved. But whats this! hes turned into a girl?

Warning:Bad language, sexual scenes, Oocness, violents and more.

Pairings:Slight SasuMaleYuna, main SasuYuna(Female Yuna, that is), some NaruYuna, maybe some KibaYuna, Sight ( and i mean a little little bit) SakuSasu, NaruIno, SaiSaku, GaaLulu, ShikaTema, LeeTen, NejiRikk, KibaHina, KakashixShizune, and thats all for now.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**'Inner thoughts'**

_'Flashbacks/dreams'_

* * *

XXXOH BABY!XXX

Chapter 3: Away from you, poisonous food, and who in the hell are you?

(Sasuke P.O.V., day one).

I sighed and jumped over to the next branch. I turned my head and looked at my team mates. I signed again and looked head.

'I wonder how Yuna's doing.'I thought, then shooked my head. We just left today, he cant have gotten into trouble aready.

"Sasuke-kun, are you ok."I heard the annoying voice, of Sakura asked.

I 'hn', and continute looking forward. Even after i left she still had a crush on me, lets just say it was annoying, why did she of all people had to be put on this mission. Our team had, me, Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Rikku and Kakashi. We had to stop some sound ninja from attacking a vilage, i know that it doesnt sound like anything, but since some of the sound ninja were wearing the akatsuki cloak, we had to go.

'But still, Yuna did look a little depressed.'I thought.

**'What do you expect, you broke his heart.'** A voice in my head said. I frowned.

Its not like i dont like Yuna, just not like that. Im straight, i like girls. And Yuna's one of my closest friends, that would be like dating Naruto.

'I just hope hes alright.'I thought.

* * *

(Male Yuna P.O.V., day 28).

Its been almost one month since we were sent on this mission, and tomorrow were going back to Konoha. And there was no sign of Kabuto anywhere, we seached the whole vilage and nothing. I sighed and layed my head down on my pillow. And we thought it would be easy, since me and Hinata were here. With Hinata's byakugan and my Spitogan (A/N Im not to sure how to spell it, but lets keep it like that, ok), I can see and sense spirit energy and spirits, dead or alive, and i can see the future with it, so this should have been like a piece of cake. I know that Tsunade said there was no guarantee that he was going to be here, but i just have this feeling, that theres something were not looking at.

"Ok, im starving!"I heard Tenten yell.

"Thank you! I've been waiting for an hour for one of you guys to say that!"Kiba shouted and throw his hands into the air.

I laughed."Yeah, im a little hungry too."I say and sat up. To be honest, im so hungry i can eat a anything right now.

"M-maybe one o-of us should t-tell Gai-s-sensei."Hinata Stuttered out.

I nodded my head and got up from my 'bed' and walked over to Gai and Lee.

"Gai-sensei, all of us are hungry, is it ok if we go get something to eat?"I asked him.

"OF COUSE! ONWARD WITH THE FULL POWER OF YOUTH!"He shouted and stood up and gave us the 'good' guy pose.

"NOW, TENTEN AND HINATA WILL GET EVERYTHING TOGETHER, SO THEY CAN COOK! AND THE FOUR OF YOU YOUTHFUL YOUNG MEN, WILL GO AND GET THE FOOD WE NEED! UNDERSTAND!"Gai shouted at us.

We all nodded are heads.

"GOOD! ME AND LEE, WILL KEEP WATCH!"Gai said and put his hand on Lee's shoulder.

"YES GAI-SENSEI! I WILL DO MY BEST!"Lee yelled.

"THAT A BOY!"Gai shouted and patted his back.

Lets just say, the four of us were out of there, faster then you can say 'WOW'.

* * *

(With Yuna).

After we lefted the house, we all split up, for we could get the food faster.

I smiled and looked around. The vilage was big, not as big as Konoha, but big. I turned my head, and smile sadly.

There was a young couple, a boy and a girl holding hands and talking, they looked no older then 13, but the way they looked at each other you can tell they were in love.

I sighed, thinking and hopeing that me and Sasuke can be like that. But that would never happen, Sasuke's straight, so he would never love me.

"Would you like to try one." I snapped out of my thoughts, and turned around to see a man, who looked like about the age of 20, holding up a tray of some kind of food (it was dark, so i couldnt see what it was). He had dark brown hair that was tired down in a pony tail, and green eyes, he looked to be about 6'2, and had a nice muscular body, all in all he was hot. But creeped me out when he closed his eyes and smiled.

"No thank you."I said and turned back around and started walking. Now dont get me wrong or anything, im not scared, nope not scared at all, infact i could kick his ass to Suna and back. Its just i have this weird feeling about him.

"But its free, come on are you really going to past up free ribs!"He shouted after me. I stopped walking, and turned around and ran over to him.

"Well, maybe just one."I said and ate everything on the tray. Ok if theres any food that would get me to my death, its meat and sweets. Well, Naruto would have did the same thing if it was raman.

"Thanks, that was delicious."I say and smiled, then walked away. He still creeps me out.

* * *

(With Yuna).

After i ate those delicious ribs, and got my share of the food, i met up with the guys, and we walked 'home'.

I walked over to the couch, rubbing my head as i walked. I felt like the room was spinning, anything was a big blur to me, and my body felt like it was on fire.

"i dont feel to good."I mumbled, and felt myself fall forward and then everything went blank.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V.).

"YUNA!"Gai yelled and ran over to him.

Hinata came from the kitchen, and ran over to Gai and Yuna.

"Gai-sensei i t-think we should get him to the hospital."Hinata said and looked at Yuna, who was bearly breathing.

Gai nodded, and picked Yuna up bridal style. And ran to the door.

"HINATA, TELL EVERYBODY TO PACK THERE BAGS, AND MEET ME AT THE HOSPITAL ASAP!"Gai yelled over his shoulder. Hinata nodded her head, and did as she was told.

* * *

(At the Hospital).

"Doctor, how is he."Kiba asked the doctor, who had dark brown that was tired down in a pony tail, and was wearing a white coat and glassese, but behide them you can see his green eyes (A/N: -gasped-).

"Not good, but by the looks of things, i say hes been poisoned."The young doctor said.

They all gasped.

"B-b-but how can that be."Tenten asked from her seat. They were all waiting in the waiting room.

"I say, the poison was in something he ate."The doctor told them and sighed.

"But we didn't even eat anything."Kiba told him.

"Well, he must have eatten something. Now if you let me do my job, i can find out what kind of poison was givein to him."The doctor told them and glared at Kiba, then walked off.

"Bastard."Kiba mumbled under his breath.

* * *

(In Yuna's room).

Yuna was in his hospital room, unconscious. So he didnt hear, when the door opened and closed.

"Orochimaru-sama will love to see you."The man said, and picked Yuna up, and throw him over his shoulder. And walked over to the window, opened it and jumped out with Yuna.

* * *

(Yuna P.O.V.).

Uhh, my head hurts, and my body feels sore all over. Boy, do i feel like shit!

I groaned again and opened my eyes. I tried to look around, but everything was blurie. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, than opened them again.

'Thats much better.'I thought and tried to sat up. Only one problem, i was tired up.

I lift my head up slightly and looked down, only to see i was strapped down to one of those bed thingies that doctor use, as they proform surgery on there patients.

I started struggling around, trying to get those straps to break. No good those things were on pretty tight and had chakra holding them together, and im to weak right now.

"Now, now Yuna-chan, stop struggling, its no use."I heard a calm and deep voice say.

I turned my head to looked at him, and frown.

"Now dont give me that look."Kabuto said and smirked.

'Kabuto, i should have known he was here! My feelings never failed me before! Well, except that one time, and that other time, and there was th-. WAIT THATS BESIDE THE POINT!'I thought and glared at Kabuto.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! WHERE AM I! AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!"I shouted at him, and started struggling again.

"What do you mean 'what are you doing here'? I bought you here, its a amazing what people can do with a wig and contacts."Kabuto said and smirked, then lift up a dark brown wig, that hair style was tired down in a pony tail, and a little case , of what i assume was green contacts.

'Damn you ribs and your sweet meatie goodness.' I thought.

"Now Yuna-chan, im here to offer you a deal."Kabuto told me.

'Yeah right, like i believe anything you say.' I thought bitterly.

"If you tell me all the information about Konoha, and how you summon those weapons of your, without doing any hand signs, i'll let you go."

I know that cocksucker was going to asked me something about Konoha.

"I WOULD NEVER BETRAY KONOHA! NOR WOULD I TELL YOU ABOUT MY POWERS!" I yelled at him.

I heard him sigh and then he shook his head.

"Dont say i didnt give you a chance. Just let me tell you, Orochimaru-sama wont be as nice as me, he'll rip your insides out to get the information he needs. He'll be here in a few weeks, and remember, you did this to yourself." He told me and walked over to the front entrance. I justed rolled my eyes, he doesnt scare me.

"Oh and Yuna-chan, You've been asleep for 3 weeks."Kabuto said and walked out the room.

My eyes widden. I couldnt believe it, i was asleep for 3 weeks. No thats not possible!

* * *

(3 weeks later).

Its been almost 4 weeks, since Kabuto asked me to give him information about Konoha and me. And ever got damn time he comes in here, he ask me the same got damn question, and ever got damn time i tell him to,fuck off.

I heard footsteps coming to the door.

'Oh great, what does he want now.' i thought and turned my head from the door.

"Pretending to be asleep, now thats no fun Yu-na-chan."I heard a deep and husky voice say.

I frowned, i would know that voice from anywhere.

I turned back over and glared at Orochimaru.

"Im happy to see you too."He said and smirked.

I glared even harder.

"Besides that, i heard that you were giving Kabuto a hard time."He said and walked over to me.

"And thats not very nice."He touched my cheek, i quickly move my head away.

"DONT YOU DARE TOUCH ME!"I shouted at him, and gave him my famous death glare.

"Now how about you tell me about Konoha."He said, ignoring what i said.

"Yeah! Oh and after that, i could go and buy a green house with flying ponys!"I said.

"In your dreams would i Ever tell you anything about Konoha!"I yelled at him.

He sighed.

"Suit yourself."He said and then called for Kabuto.

Kabuto came in with one of those operation tables, with all the tools on it.

My eyes widden. 'Holy shit! WTF ARE THEY GOING TO DO!' I thought and started struggling.

"Now, now Yuney-chan. Struggling will only make it worsed."Orochimaru said and picked up a knife, and bought it close to my body.

'Oh kami-sama, is this really it! Is this the end for me!' I thought about all the people i would be leaving behide, Naruto, Ino, Shizune, Tsunade, Jiraiya (Its still for me to call him dad), Sakura, and much more. My mind than pictured Sasuke. I wonder how he would be without, would he get married and have a few kids. That thought maded my heart broke, to think that Sasuke could just move on like that. But we were never like that, and thinks to this, we never will.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to come.

"Aishiteru... Sasuke" I whispered.

"WHAT IN THE HELL!"I heard Kabuto yelled.

My eyes snapped open, and almost fully close back up. There was a big bright white light coming from the sky, and got bigger and bigger.

"What the?-"I closed my mouth and eyes, and turned my head from the light. But it wouldn't go away.

I then found myself very tired and sleepy.

'What the he-' My thought were cut off as i fell asleep.

* * *

(With Yuna).

'Ohh, what happened, damn why do i always have to wake up feeling like shit.'I thought and pushed myself up from why i was laying at.

I looked around, trying to figured where i was. I looked to my left and gasped, the whole place was a dump, there was rocks everywhere and there was a huge fire. I couged a little and tried to move. As soon as i took that first step, i felt myself fall forward. I put my hands infrort of me to balance myself.

"Ow that hurt."I said and pushed myself on my hands and knees. I then nothice something, my hands were...smaller and femaleish, infact they were girl hands.

"What the hell!"I yelled and shook my head.

"I probably hit my head harder then i thought."I mumbled and put my right hand over my heart. Then i nothice something that was never there before. I looked down, and my eyes widden. Breasts, two big and rounded breasts. I stood up and looked around for something.

'There!'I thought and ran over to a big full body mirror, it had a big creak going down the middle, but besides that the mirror was good. Once i looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes widden more (if possible). Who i saw in the mirrow, was a girl version of me. I still had the same colored hair i had, but it was long, it went under my butt. My eyes were the same color too, but they were big girly eyes. And my skin color was the same, it was just softer and smoother. I continued to look at myself, and nothice that my breasts were really big. They had to be size DD (yes i know what kind off breasts sizes are, sue me), and that was really saying something, because most girls in Konoha bra size were A or B, and you were consider lucky if you were B. Hinata was lucky to be a C, even though she always cover herself up. And Tsunade was...will lets not think about hers, my point is my breasts are big. My clothes looked like they were about to fall off (Will they should, since i was a boy). I lifted up the end of my shirt, and stared at my figure, i had a slightly hourglass figure, with all the right curves, my stomach was flat (Not those 'omg-you-need-to-eat' ones, but the 'omg-you-look-fucking-hot-and-i-want-to-fuck-you' ones). I had skinny girl legs and they were hairless. My headband fell off since i didnt have my man face anymore, but it was more curved like a girl. I took my headband and put it into my pocket, i was wearing a long sleeve white shirt with a black jacket over it, and some dark purple pants.

I sighed and moved some of my hair behide my ear, i was happy that my hair was still the same color, it was light purple and looked like a purple aubretia flower. My eyes were a weird dried up blood color, and my skin was a creamy ivory color, not pale but just right.

I sat down on the floor, wondering how in the hell this could have happened, it was impossible to be turned into a girl. It just couldn't happen, no way, no how.

I heard a crushing sound, and turned my head to the wall. Will it use too be a wall, now it was just a huge hole with rocks all around it.

I stood up and with out through the hole. I looked around but didn't see anything or anybody. I raised an eyebrow.

'I was certain that i heard something.' I thought and strugged my shoulders. As i turned my head to the right i saw my bag, it was still in shape, it just had a little dust and dirt on it. I ran over to it and open it, looking around for something to wear. After about a minute or two, i put on a short white strap shirt. And when i say short i mean short, it had to be just below my breasts, not showing they when i jumped or anything, but not covering them neither. I had on same short dark purple upper thigh shorts, with a white belt hunging off my left hip to my right upper thigh. A short black long sleeve half jacket, with some fingerless black gloves. And black ninja shoes. I tired my headband, around my neck. All, and all, i looked fucking hot! If i was still a guy, i so do me (Yeah im that hot).

I heard another crush, and this time i ran to it. And when i reached the place, i was not this. A little girl no more than 9 years old was there, and by the looks of things she was looking for something. But what really shocked me, was how much she looked like me (I am a girl now), she had long raven colored hair (Like Sasukes) that was in two pony tails, that were in one big curl (A/N its in rini's hair style, off of Sailor moon). It was the same hairstyle i had as a kid (Dont give me that look, its not my fault that my parents wantn't a girl). Her eyes shocked my even more, they were big and red, and not just any red, no it was the same color as mine. And her skin was the same color too. She had little chibi cheeks and was super cute, and her offit looked like one i would wear if i was a kid. She was wearing a middle sleeve sky blue shirt, with same white shorts, and dark blue ninja shoes.

She looked at me and blinked, i did the same, not knowing what to say. Then she narrowed her eyes at me and frowned. I raised one of my eyebrows.

'What the-.'My thoughts were interrupted by the girl.

"Hey you, give me the red eclipse amulet."She said and held out her hand.

'Huh.'I thought.

* * *

Tamari:(Smile) There you have it, hope you guys liked it.

Yuna:R&R, and ill give you a hug (Giggles) :3

Sasuke:(Glare) No she wont.

Tamari:BYE BYE!


End file.
